It's your Birth day Chris! And YOUR not invited!
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: It's Chris's 25th b-day and every one is planning a surprise party for him, but when the party starts Chris has been Kidnapped! Summary evil make more sense as the story goes along
1. Planning

"Testing, testing, 123...123...Let it go, let it go! ... Gonna go wild Wild Kratts..."

" Ok! Thank you for coming every one. Now I know there are not a lot of people here, but if together, we can make this, the best Bbirth day Chris has ever had! Now, let's see *pulls out a list * SilverWaterBombadil? You are in charge of food. Just... make sure you don't only het.m&m 's like last year ok? " " Hey, I like chocolate! " And she rushed out of the gym to get the food . " Princess and Iris. Princess? Iris? WHERE ARE THOSE TWO! " " I'll call them on my creature pod." Martin rushed out of the room, anxious to get away from the mad author. " Ok. Chris Kratt's99, your in charge of music. " "Yes. I'm the DJ " " Sorry Jimmy."

" Hey Disney, Princess and Iris are on there way. Apparently,.they where stopping Zach from stealing Princess's locket. Why he took it, I will never know. " " , your a life saver. "

"Ok, Ingersrcool, your gonna help the IP sisters Decorate the place. Just remember, green. Green is the .the day. "

" Got it."

"We have arrived at the party of the century, Chris Kratt's 25 birth day! Yea! "

"'Glad you could make it Princess. Hi Iris. Ok, you two, are helping Ingersrcool with the federation's. 'Kay?"

" We are on it like... like... hmmmmmmm...Oh! Like you to a cinnamon roll! "

"Not funny Iris. Not, funny . Just get to work. "

"Ok. Fine. Kill joy. That's what your name should be, not DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Kill joy! "

" iris! How could you say such a thing!Disney is perfect, just the way she is! " ( =3 )

" Thank you Princess.' Now both of you, get to work! The party starts in 2 hours! Now, I need DeepFanthom a d Martin to send invitations to everyone. Except villains. Remember Martin's wedding?" Every one shuddered, mostly Martin.

"Now, that leaves WildKrattsSuperFan 1 and me to get the Cake! But first let's move move move!"


	2. Kidnapped!

**My POV**

"Come on guys! Move faster!Chris will be here in an hour!" Martin complained as he sat on the stage, with the rest of us working our butts of.

"Yah know Martin, it would go faster if you, oh, I don't know, HELPED US!" Iris yelled at Martin.

"Oops. Sorry. I'll go help the you guys decorate the place."

"Well, you better hurry." Princess told him.

"Why?"

"CAUSE CHRIS IS COMING RIGHT NOW!" She yelled!

"What!" I screamed."How and why is he here! He wasn't supposed to come till 2:00! Ok guys! New plan! I'll go and distract Chris, while you guys finish up in here, ok? Ok! " And I ran outta there.

When I got out of the gym, I grabbed Chris and dragged him away from the building.

"Um. Hey Disney. Why are you...ack! Choking me!?"

"Oops!" I didn't realize that I had been pulling him from the back of his collar.

"Ummmmmm. We...are...going...to...ummm...Oh! We are going to go do something!"

(That sounded better in my head.)

"Um. Ok? I guess, but you know, you can let go of me now!" Chris cried. I let go and he fell on the ground.

"Ok. Let's see. Where should we go? Hmmmm. How about...the zoo!" I exclaimed.

"The zoo? That seems kinda childish, don't you think?"

"Never underestimate an author! Let's go!"

**With everyone else...…**

"WKSF! Help me!" Martin cried. For he was wrapped in streamers and hanging from the ceiling.

"But, it's, sooo funny!" She made out. She was laughing histaricly at Martin, along with Ck99.

"Just get me down!" Martin cried.

"Ok,ok. Fine." WKSF mumbled and cut Martin off of the ceiling. Then her creature pod ringed.

"Hang on guys. It's Disney." She answered her Creature pod. "Hello? What's wrong? Really? Chris did that? Why? Mhm. Yeah, yeah go on...that sounds like him...thought only Martin did that...Oh no! . I'll be right over. Ok...Yeah...Ok! Be right there!" And she hung up. When she turned around, she saw everyone staring at her.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked them.

"Trying to eavesdrop! "Princess told her. Iris pushed her out of the way.

"Princess! You aren't supposed to tell!"

" Oops. Sorry!"

"So, what happened to Chris? "Ck99 asked.

"Well, um, he, well, HE GOT KIDNAPPED!"


End file.
